


Fiercest Woman

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Winter Is Here Series [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brienne is tired, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, This is not a good idea, Tiny Offspring, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are growing a human inside of you. That is quite the useful skill to have.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiercest Woman

Brienne had barely been out of bed when she felt it. The overwhelming rush of needing to vomit. The sudden oncoming dizziness forced her to sit heavily upon the bed with a deep sigh. Brienne glanced back at the furs and pillows, her mind and body both urging her to crawl back underneath those furs to sleep the day away. She was so tired. All of the time. Every day and night; too exhausted to do anything else, but sleep. 

Jaime had urged Samwell to discreetly examine her a few days ago, ordering that she rest as much as she could. 

“It is no secret that a woman in her condition should not be fighting.” Sam had said. “It can be a danger for herself and the child.” 

Brienne had balked at the idea of rest, purposely ignoring Jaime’s worried gaze when the Maester said the words. There was no time to rest. There was a war to fight and every abled body was needed. 

Brienne’s stomach disagreed with her as it suddenly began to rumble uncomfortably. She quickly grabbed the bucket Jaime had left beside the bed and vomited up the warm goat’s milk she had just drank a few moments ago. She shuddered as she continued to dry heave, failing at holding in the pathetic whimper that forced its way past her lips. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, stilling her nerves as she had done the many times she held a sword. She placed the bucket back down and reached for the cup of water near the bed. She rinsed her mouth out and spat, lying back against the bed with a sigh. 

She could barely dress herself. The thought of lifting a sword made her head swim. Tears slipped from her eyes and down the side of her face unbidden. Brienne wiped them away quickly, frustrated with her weakness. She silently willed her body to sit up and move into action, but her body did not listen. More tears came and this time she did nothing to wipe them away. 

“This new trait of laziness you’ve developed is quite the turn off my love.” 

Brienne tensed as Jaime’s voice touched her ears. She quickly wiped her tears and sat up, surprised when Jaime suddenly kneeled in front of her. She briefly met his concerned gaze, looking away as guilt curled around her heart. “Don’t look at me that way.” 

He blinked owlishly up at her as he reached for her hand. “Like how, my wench?” 

“Don’t condescend me.” She hissed angrily, swinging her gaze back over toward him; her blue eyes swimming with tears in an embarrassing manner. She lifted her hand to wipe them away, but Jaime stopped her. He wiped them away with the pad of his left thumb and Brienne felt her anger quickly dissipate from the gesture and she sighed heavily. “I am sorry, ser.” 

Jaime slowly smiled at her. “You should be wife.” 

Brienne huffed out a laugh, the sound of her new title always making her heart beat a bit faster than usual and by the grin on Jaime’s lips it made his heart speed as well. 

Jaime shook his head and made to sit beside her, grasping her hand in his own. “No need to apologize.” He said softly, his tone serious. He glanced about the room then back at her undressed state. “I hope you don’t plan on going out on watch in your smallclothes and tunic Wench.” 

Brienne’s eyes slid longingly toward her armor and Oathkeeper sitting in the corner. The thought of getting in all of that exhausted her. The thought of lifting a sword made her insides ache. Seven hells she was so tired; so useless and weak. More tears fell and this time, she did nothing to stop them. “I am so tired.” She started softly. “And weak. I cannot—I can barely get dressed-“ The more she spoke the angrier she became. “I cannot stop crying! I despise this. I feel so bloody useless!” 

Jaime tilted his head at her outburst, using his ill-timed humor to lighten the mood. “You are growing a human inside of you. That is quite the useful skill to have.” 

“Do not mock me!” She snatched her hand out of his grasp. 

Jaime sighed heavily. “Brienne,” he said seriously. “You are the fiercest woman I know. I have seen you face the most dangerous of men with nothing but bravery. I have watched you destroy wights and white walkers with ease, yet you’ll let yourself be felled by our tiny offspring?” He reached for her hand again.

“I am doing no such thing.” She said petulantly, but she didn’t pull away from him which helped Jaime know he had her where he wanted her. 

He kissed her hand as he spoke softly. “Maester Samwell said this constant tiredness shall pass. Your body is getting used to its changes.” 

She shook her head. “When?” She asked and Jaime shrugged. 

“This was something he could not answer.” Jaime said easily. He wisely left out the fact the maester told him it can last for weeks or even months. He stood up and sat next to her, leaning over to kiss her ruined cheek. “Remember what we spoke of last night?” 

“We are not naming our child Lionel if it is a boy.” Brienne said softly. 

Jaime shrugged. “Was just a thought.” He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her familiar scent which always seemed to calm him. “He or she will have your eyes and freckles, but my good looks of course.” 

Brienne snorted. “If it’s a girl she will have a choosing what it is she would do with her life.” 

Jaime nodded in agreement. “Yes.” He said, kissing her cheek again. “And she shall be a giant, wielding a sword as fiercely as her mother.” His nose nuzzled behind her ear. “She will have your beautiful blue eyes. Your wisdom and honor. She’ll be as brave as a lion.” Brienne turned her head, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as he continued to speak quietly. “All of our children will be.” 

Brienne blinked back her tears in surprise. “Children?” 

Jaime nodded a small smile on his face. “Don’t tell me you think one is enough Wench? I would love a passel of little lions with you Brienne. The more the merrier.” 

Brienne did cry then, quiet tears that soaked into his neck when she buried her face there. He wrapped both arms around her, silently holding on until her tears ceased. 

Eventually they did stop and she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “You’ve gone insane.” She sniffed and he chuckled. They often spoke of their future, huddled before the fire. It was their one distraction from the never ending winter and the war going on outside. 

“Why don’t you just rest for now?” He suggested softly.

Brienne, too tired to argue any longer, lied back against the pillows. She sighed as Jaime arranged the furs around her body. “Who will take my watch?” 

“I will.” He answered simply and Brienne opened her mouth to protest. Jaime stopped her protests with a kiss. “You rest.” He said softly. “Conserve your energy.” 

Surprisingly enough Brienne didn’t give much protesting and instead she closed her eyes, quietly hoping the tiredness will pass when she awakens.


End file.
